Insecure
by zcKumikocz
Summary: Read to find out. :)


_**Hey everyone! Well, this is my second attempt at making a lemon for my favorite pairs again. The setting is taken place a few years after btw. Just to get no confusion, Kojou's about twenty while Himmeragi is 18. Anyways I hope you like it. Heh. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM STRIKE THE BLOOD.**_

_**Insecure**_

Lifting her head up the raven haired teen felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance as she watched her lover chat, quite happily, with the beautiful princess, La Folia. The princess's gentle and soft turquoise blue eyes watching Kojou as they had an intimate conversation about his familiars; lowering her golden-brown eyes Himmeragi felt her face fluster as she saw La Folia's larger chest, causing the young girl to squirm unevenly. Dropping her eyes towards her own bust Himmeragi releases a disappointed sigh, knowing her chest would not grow larger than it is. It's been four years since she had first become her lover's observer and her chest still had not grown! Not one bit!

"Himmeragi? Are you okay?" Her lover suddenly asks, his aquamarine eyes showing worry.

Giving a small smile then a nod her eyes turn towards the large view from the princess's balcony, the beautiful view of La Folia's homeland brining small ease to her. The orangey-red colors painting the evening sky as the warm yellow sun began to lower into the endless ocean waters. Suddenly hearing laughing from the two Himmeragi turns to see the princess setting her delicate hand upon his shoulder, his blue eyes showing gentleness towards the silver haired princess.

_She's so beautiful. She's also reached the point in becoming a woman while I'm still a chick in its nest. I'm nothing compared to her. _

"Himmeragi?" La Folia murmurs, her eyes showing confusion.

"U-Uh yes? I'm sorry did you say something?" She blushes, shyly, her golden-brown eyes peering at her.

"La Folia was just asking if we wanted to stay the night here. Would you like that?" Her lover smiles, his eyes gazing at hers.

Allowing a small nod Himmeragi rises in her chair to follow suit of the princess's butler, giving way to the guest bedrooms; offering a goodnight to La Folia the young girl walks out the door to find her resting chambers.

"Thank you." Himmeragi smiles towards the elder butler, nodding her head in appreciation.

Closing the door Himmeragi turns around, only to find her lips captured by her lover's, his lips caressing hers in a gentle motion. Letting her eyes shut her hands find their way into Kojou's bluish-silver hair, her fingers gently wrapping around his soft locks of hair; becoming fluster as his large hands went to caress her petite back Himmeragi slowly pulls herself away, only to catch her breath. Her brown eyes sparkling with delight.

"Kojou." She says, breathless.

"Yukina." He smiles before bringing his hands up to cup her cheek.

Suddenly hearing a knock on their door Kojou leans in place a loving kiss upon her forehead before going to answer the door.

"La Folia? What are you doing here?" The fourth primogenitor blushes, his eyes trying to avoid her.

"I'm sorry I just need to speak to you about something." She shyly says before brushing back a loose hair strand.

Slowly creeping up on the two Himmeragi hold in a small gasp as her eyes found the princess standing there in just a robe but visible enough to show off the top of her soft, pale breasts and long, tone legs. Her lips out in a small pout.

"Himmeragi, do you mind?" Her lover asks, turning his head slightly towards her.

Giving a small shrug before turning her body Himmeragi felt a sharp pain pierce within her chest, causing her to stop mid way between her next steps; listening to the door shutting the raven haired beauty strips down into nothing before walking over to the nearby chair. Her eyes catching the outline of her lover's favorite white jacket. Picking up the soft clothing Himmeragi place it on her naked body, shivering and releasing a quite moan as it slips loosely on her.

"Why am I not as pretty as La Folia? Why do I have to have such a childish like body?" She murmurs to no one before letting herself fall on the bed.

Caressing the clothing like it was her lover's hand Himmeragi closes her eyes, not aware of the soft opening of the bedroom door. Bringing her arm to place it upon her eyes Himmeragi couldn't help but let tears flow down her face, sniffling softly.

"Am I not good enough for Kojou? Why do I have to feel so bad about myself? Am I really not that beautiful? Not perfect enough?" She whimpers, wiping her eyes with the sleeve.

Suddenly feeling another warmth upon her petite body Himmeragi races to push off the intruder but their hands quickly pins hers onto the bed before letting their tongue lick up her salty tears. Trying, desperately, to push off the unknown figure she stops as soon as familiar lips began to move against hers. Beginning to move her own lips against his she felt cold once her lover pulls away, his warmth leaving her.

"Yukina. You are perfect in every aspect. Here," Kojou whispers, brushing his jacket open to cup her small breast, "Here," he murmurs softly against her ear as his hand slide lower to brush, teasingly, over her womanhood and thighs, "And here," Her lover smiles as his hands cupped her cheek.

Feeling her cheeks begin to turn bright red Himmeragi closes her eyes before lifting her head, wanting to feel his lips soon against hers, which he does instantly. His tongue running along her bottom lip, requesting for permission into her mouth; making a small moan as his tongue ran inside her mouth to explore his hands ran down her body, only to cup her small breast, his thumbs gently caressing the soft pinkish nubs.

"Kojou are you really saying the truth?" Himmeragi asks, breathless, once free from the kiss.

Looking into his soft, truthful eyes the young girl could tell, her heart beginning to race with such passionate love for her lover; soon Kojou sits up to only remove his shirt before throwing it off somewhere. Letting her hands explore his bare, tone chest Himmeragi begins to lower her hands towards his pants, unbuttoning his jeans then fly. Watching as her lover removes himself from upon herself to strip, naked; Kojou begins to slowly remove his jacket from her soft body.

"I don't need this thing getting messy now. I really don't need Nagisa questioning about this stain." He chuckles before letting it drop to the floor.

Kneeling in front of his observer Kojou begins to kiss from her feet, causing small giggle to escape, all the way up her thighs, towards her chest before finally reaching her lips; his hands spreading her legs to massage her inner thighs. His fingers, once in a while, running along her clit and pulling, teasingly, on her womanhood lips.

"Nnn.. K-Kojou." His lover gasps, her body trembling.

Lowering his head Kojou takes one of the pinkish nipples in his mouth, sucking eagerly like a newborn to their mother while his hands continued to massage her thighs. Switching to the unattended breast Kojou begins to please the other, once in a while biting down to earn a soft cry filled with bliss.

_So sensitive she is. _

Allowing her one finger to enter within her Kojou releases a groan as her walls wrapped tight around him, his manhood beginning to harden with anticipation. Beginning to thrust at a long, slow pace the primogenitor allows his free hand to begin caressing the unattended breast, his fingers circling the pinkish nub whilst pulling at it along the way. Slipping in another into the moisten womanhood Kojou bites the nipple harder as her cries and moans filled his ears like melodies, her walls beginning to wrap much tighter.

"Shit Himmeragi… Wait don't tell me you're about to cum?" He chuckles, lifting his eyes to watch her reaction.

Her eyes squeezed shut with a flustered face, her mouth opened in a gape. Imagining a naughty image of what he could do to that mouth Kojou quickly picks up his thrusts, scissoring her insides whilst he switched breast to suck and nibble upon.

" I-I'm cum-cummi-cumming." His lover cries, full of ecstasy.

Listening to her loud cries Kojou felt himself pre-cum, swearing softly at his sudden release; removing his fingers he allows a taste, his lips curling in a satisfied grin.

"Kojou can I try something?" Himmeragi suddenly asks, startling him.

Smiling down at her Kojou follows her instruction to sit in the middle of the bed, his blue eyes watching her as his lover, shyly, crawled towards him, her brown eyes set on his manhood. Feeling her soft hands cup his cock the primogenitor couldn't help but release a small moan, his hands going to gently caress her cheek.

"Now what do I do?" She asks, her brown eyes filled with innocence.

"Now you move your hand on my shaft. " He groans, watching her shy hand beginning to stroke him.

Moaning a tad louder Kojou throws his head back, in pleasure, as her soft hand began to pump him faster whilst her free hand, daringly, pinched his growing sac; letting his eyes shut the primogenitor felt his need to release, his shaft twitching in her small hand. Suddenly feeling her small tongue give a lick across his head his mouth flew open to release a long moan. Opening his eyes to face her he releases another hearty moan as her small mouth began to suck the tip, whilst her tongue circled and flicked around his sensitive skin.

"Himmeragi," He panted, his hands dropping to grasp her silky hair, "I'm going to cum soon."

Hearing a small hum from the girl Kojou shivers as vibrations ran throughout his shaft, his grasp on her hair tightening as her head began to bob on his harden cock. Her hot, searing mouth building up his release immensely; panting softly as her teeth began to graze against his cock Kojou allows a small growl to leave his mouth before his hands, swiftly, pulled her up into his lap. Their lips connected in a heated kiss. Slowly lowering her moisten womanhood onto his searing cock Kojou felt like cumming once he felt her wrapping around his member. Grasping her waists in a firm grip whilst her hands went to his shoulder, the primogenitor urges his lover to begin riding him. Their bodies meeting in a soft slap as she rode deep and quick. Grazing his fangs along her neck Kojou sinks his teeth deep within her creamy skin, blood trailing from the punctured holes; holding his lover closer he felt his own hips moving on their own, his sac, roughly, slapping against her body.

"Kojou!" She squeals, her hands grasping his hair in a firm lock.

Responding with a soft, low growl Kojou throws her body onto the bed, swiftly placing his body on top to thrust back within his favorite spot; their hips moving in unison in order to bring their climaxes closer. Eagerly swallowing each other's moans Himmeragi tastes her own blood on her tongue, a deep blush crossing her face. Intertwining their hands onto the bed Kojou stares down at his beautiful lover underneath him; sweat glistened on her creamy, tan body. Her small breasts bouncing as he forces his shaft quickly within her.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He whispers against her lips before biting down on her bottom lip to taste her sweet blood.

Sucking and nibbling onto her lower lip Kojou moves his hips faster, his body roughly slamming against hers; her cries and moans increasing in volume. Feeling his sac building up Kojou forces himself to wait a little longer until his lover came, continuing to thrust deep within her searing womanhood.

"Kojou!"

"Himmeragi!"

Listening to their moans mix Kojou release his seed within her as she cums, their juices pooling out of her hot womanhood, staining the bed instead of his jacket. Their bodies together as one and trembling against each other.

"I love you." He murmurs against her neck, lovingly kissing the two punctured holes.

"I love you too." She breathes, her eyes fluttering shut.

Listening to one another's soft breathing the two lovers fall into a slumber sleep, smiles crossing both of their flustered faces. Not hearing the small squeak of the door La Folia peeks in to allow a sly grin to cross her lips before lifting a camera to take a quick picture.

"Now I have something to tease the two about. Heh." The silver haired princess giggles before quietly shutting the door for the two lovers.

_Fin, my darlings…_


End file.
